


I'll Still Be Here When You're Ready.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [79]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama and Romance, Hospital, Hurt and comfort, Multi, One Hundred Ways, Possible Break-Up, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesome Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: “I’ll still be here when you’re ready."





	I'll Still Be Here When You're Ready.

**79\. “I’ll still be here when you’re ready.”**

* * *

"I’ll still be here when you’re ready,” said Peter added, his voice hitting Harry's back where he laid in the hospital bed, facing away. Wade didn't say anything for once as he watched the muscles there ripple and tense, on Harry's back. The other male didn't speak as he seemed to curl into himself more.

"We both will be," Wade added "For anything. We love you Harry."

“Okay."

"I love you too." Harry muttered the moment he heard the door close after his boyfriends.


End file.
